


Отношения, что лечат...

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Они знакомятся в больнице. Мужчина, что не мог больше ходить, и парень, у которого из-за неудачного эксперимента отнялись руки...





	1. 01. Отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Герои моложе канонных.

 

***

  
      Они знакомятся в больнице.  
      Они находят общий язык неожиданно быстро.  
      Мужчина, что не мог больше ходить, и парень, у которого из-за неудачного эксперимента отнялись руки.  
      Они понимают друг друга как никто другой.  
      Им хватает пяти дней, чтоб полюбить.  
      

***

  
      Больница — не место для подобных знакомств, но когда эти двое следовали общепринятым нормам?  
        
      Коридор. Окно. Двое напротив друг друга. Делают вид, что любуются пейзажем, но их определённо интересует совсем не то, что творится на улице. Это видно по украдкой бросаемым друг на друга взглядам.  
        
      Первым решается заговорить мужчина в инвалидной коляске. От волнения он несколько раз облизывает губы и, прокашлявшись, чтоб привлечь внимание, кивает на руки стоящего рядом:  
      — Надеюсь, это ненадолго.  
        
      И улыбается. По-доброму. Тепло. Так тепло, что резкие слова отповеди застревают у парня, стоящего рядом, в горле. Да и синие глаза — внимательные, полные неподдельного участия — почему-то успокаивают. Он никогда ещё не видел радужки настолько глубокого синего оттенка.   
      — Надейтесь.  
        
      Парень хочет снова отвернуться к окну, но почему-то не может перестать смотреть на неожиданного собеседника…  
      — Афганистан или Ирак? — вдруг вырывается у него.  
        
      — Что? — мужчина удивлён. Обескуражен. Но не зол. И это странно. Потому парень поясняет:  
      — Вы служили. Где? Афганистан или Ирак?  
        
      — Афганистан… Но как? — неподдельное изумление и восхищение, сквозящие в голосе, нервируют. Потому вместо обстоятельного объяснения у парня выходит произнести всего несколько слов, но и их хватает, чтоб мужчина всё понял.  
      — Загар — только кисти рук. Выправка. Причёска. Травма…  
        
      — Невероятно! — через некоторое время произносит мужчина. — Это… потрясающе. Восхитительно. Совершенно необыкновенно, — не стесняясь, он хвалит собеседника, который с первого взгляда сумел определить его прошлое. Парень, что находится сейчас рядом, не только красив, но и умён. И это открытие разливается теплом в груди сидящего в инвалидной коляске мужчины. Теперь ему ещё больше хочется, чтоб руки незнакомца зажили как можно быстрее, чтоб красивые длинные пальцы снова могли двигаться… А в невероятных, меняющих цвет, глазах не было того отчаяния и пустоты, из-за которых он и решился заговорить.  
        
      — Вы так считаете? — парень обескуражен. Ещё никто так не реагировал на его дедукцию, и это... приятно. Волнующе. И совершенно невозможно.  
      — Да. Я так считаю, — твёрдо заявляет мужчина, смотря прямо в душу своими слишком синими глазами. — А что?   
        
      — Обычно люди говорят не так, — настороженно произносит парень. Ему не хочется, чтоб мужчина знал, как другие относятся к нему. Он боится, что после этого и его неожиданный собеседник сразу поменяет свою точку зрения…  
      — А как? — искреннее недоумение не даёт промолчать.  
        
      — Пошёл к чёрту, — фыркает парень и отворачивается к окну в ожидании, что мужчина сейчас пожмёт плечами и уедет. Зачем общаться с кем-то, кто всех раздражает? Потому для него становится полной неожиданностью, когда мужчина вместо того, чтоб убраться поскорее, представляется:  
      — Джон.  
        
      Парень недоверчиво, нахмурившись, какое-то время смотрит на собеседника, но тот выглядит настолько искренним, что сомнения исчезают.   
      — Шерлок, — кивает он и улыбается. Едва заметно, уголками губ, но и это уже прогресс.  
      — Приятно познакомиться, Шерлок, — широко улыбается Джон. И это тоже первая его искренняя улыбка с момента, как отказали ноги…  
      

***

  
      У Джона психосоматика. Врачи постоянно твердят, что он обязательно встанет, если захочет. И, чёрт побери, он хочет! Точно хочет! Но не может… Доктора неправы, дело не в желании… и Джон злится. На них. На всех, кто, как он уверен, считают, что тот мало старается.   
      Да боже, он воевал, неужто ему может не хватить силы воли или стремления, чтоб подняться? Нет, требуется нечто совершенно другое. Джон в этом уверен.  
        
      И Джон смиряется со своим положением. Не хочет, но ничего не может поделать. Серые будни на инвалидной коляске — это всё, что ему осталось в этой жизни. Пусть пуля только раздробила плечо и довела до клинической смерти, она ещё и смогла разрушить его жизнь. Пусть не убила, но забрала самое важное. Возможность полноценного существования. Желание жить.   
      Как тогда думал Джон.  
      

***

  
      Шерлок разрушает свою жизнь сам. Опасный эксперимент, проводимый им на кухне, приводит к сильному взрыву, в результате которого у него отнимаются руки. Повреждённые нервы могут со временем восстановиться, а могут и нет. Правда, был ещё один выход — операция, но то — последняя надежда на выздоровление, и Шерлок отчаянно противится этому шагу. Он боится, что, если ничего не выйдет, он потеряет даже те крохи желания жить, что у него остались. И даже брат не может повлиять на слишком категоричный, даже какой-то истеричный отказ от операции. Неразумный, с точки зрения Майкрофта, и единственно верный, по мнению Шерлока.  
      Шерлок ждёт и надеется, но ничего не происходит…  
      

***

  
      Их никто не понимает. Как можно жить, имея рабочими только одну пару рук и одну пару ног на двоих? И быть при этом счастливыми. Но разве их интересует чьё-то мнение?  
        
      Даже брат Шерлока Майкрофт недоволен их союзом, но не препятствует. Может, потому, что наконец видит в глазах младшего брата желание жить? Он предупреждает Джона, негласно помогает найти жильё, которое бы облегчило совместную жизнь этих двоих… И наблюдает. Всегда наблюдает. Шерлок злится, но ничего не может поделать. К тому же он ради Джона даже готов мириться с некоторым излишним вмешательством в его жизнь, и это так много говорит Майкрофту о привязанности брата к его соседу-военному, что несколько пугает.  
        
      Они постоянно рядом. Вместе. Шерлок спокойно относится только к помощи Джона — не раздражается, не пытается язвить и выводить из себя, наоборот, видя, что забота о другом отвлекает Джона от его проблемы, старается как можно чаще обращаться с разнообразнейшими просьбами. И пусть его поведение при этом похоже на поведение ребёнка — плевать, если Джон будет улыбаться.  
        
      Джон готовит и кормит. Джон перестилает постель. Джон помогает чистить зубы и умываться. Джон… Джон... Джон…   
      Шерлоку кажется, что теперь вся его жизнь связана с Джоном. Он до нелепости необходим. И не только физически, но и душевно. Быть опутанным его заботой, его запахом, его теплом и вниманием… это так много и одновременно так мало. Шерлоку бы хотелось ещё больше. Больше Джона, хоть как это, он не понимает, потому что Джон и так везде. В голове. В мыслях. В сердце. В желаниях и потребностях. В самых дальних уголках души. Там, куда даже сам Шерлок боится заглядывать.  
          

***

  
      Джон уверен, что знакомство с Шерлоком ниспослано ему свыше. Он никогда не видел настолько красивых и умных, настолько невероятных людей, и ему искренне, до стиснутых челюстей и яростно сжатых кулаков, хочется, чтоб Шерлок поправился. Чтоб пустота, время от времени появляющаяся в глазах его ожившей мечты, исчезла насовсем. Чтоб великолепные длинные музыкальные пальцы снова могли держать смычок и перебирать струны скрипки: Джон был в восторге, когда Шерлок признался, что играл ранее.  
        
      Но Джон реалист. Хоть сейчас он мог бы поверить во что угодно, если бы Шерлоку это помогло. Он бы отдал всё, что у него есть, чтоб тот поправился. И помощь Шерлоку Джон считает наименьшей платой за то, чтоб находиться рядом. Какая ерунда — приготовить ужин или помочь одеться, лишь бы Шерлок не замыкался в себе. Лишь бы улыбался и смотрел так же тепло и пронзительно, словно видел насквозь. И, конечно же, выстреливал своими гениальнейшими выводами со скоростью сто слов в минуту, пусть это многим и не нравится. Плевать. Для него, Джона Уотсона, это было настолько восхитительно и невероятно, что он готов был слушать Шерлока постоянно. Всю свою жизнь.  
        
      Шерлок с его непослушными кудрями, с глазами, меняющими цвет в зависимости от освещения и настроения, с фигурой, которой бы позавидовала любая модель, с искренней улыбкой и бунтарским, немного капризным характером, просто неподражаем. Единственный в своём роде. Великолепный. Восхитительный. Невероятный… Совершенный.  
        
      Джон часто задаётся вопросом, почему Шерлок выбрал именно его. Простого, искалеченного войной солдата. С кошмарами, инвалидной коляской и крошечной пенсией, которой ни на что не хватает. Что он в нём увидел? Почему остаётся рядом? Ответа нет, но Джон надеется, что их отношения будут продолжаться как можно дольше.  
      

 


	2. 02. Конфликт

 

***

  
      Беда приходит оттуда, откуда, казалось бы, просто немыслимо её ожидать. Просто потому, что Шерлок слишком дорожит отношениями, что у него теперь есть.  
        
      Шерлок и Джон так въелись друг в друга, переплелись душами, что, кажется, их невозможно разъединить, не покалечив. Джон счастлив. Шерлок тоже счастлив — большую часть времени, но иногда ему хочется больше... Проклятые желания и невозможность их исполнить делают своё дело.  
        
      Шерлок тает от прикосновений, и именно в такие моменты ему до боли хочется тоже иметь возможность прикоснуться, ощутить под пальцами шероховатость кожи, тепло чужого тела. Тела Джона. Шерлок рад, что может изучать любимого губами и языком. Может хотя бы целовать и прижиматься… но этого мало. Слишком мало. До дрожи. Это раздражает, но Шерлок слишком умён, чтоб не попытаться игнорировать эту примитивную эмоцию и не разрушить всё, что сейчас есть между ними.   
        
      Раздражение копится, бурлит в душе невысказанными словами, нерешённой проблемой. К тому же неспособность самому заботиться о себе добавляет яду к и так уже отравленной ненужными эмоциями душе.  
        
      И однажды раздражение всё-таки выплёскивается через край.  
        
      Он не должен был срываться.  
      Не так.  
      Не на Джоне.  
      И, конечно же, не должен был говорить этих слов.  
        
      Шерлок жалеет сразу же, как только они срываются с губ, но гордость и раздражение не позволяют извиниться — приходится идти до конца, хоть душа отчаянно молит его остановиться. Замерзает, леденеет от ужаса сердце, а воздух вдруг становится настолько густым, что еле-еле доходит до лёгких.  
      

***

  
      — Конечно, это же не у тебя руки не работают! — фыркает Шерлок, когда Джон в очередной раз допытывается, отчего тот расстроен. — Это не ты БЕСПОЛЕЗЕН.  
      — Шерлок, — мягкий, спокойный, голос Джона делает только хуже, — успокойся. Ты…  
        
      Но Шерлок не может. Он не хочет выслушивать утешающие речи. Не хочет, чтоб его обманывали, чтоб сам Джон обманывался… Единственный способ помешать этому — нападение. И он перебивает Джона:  
        
      — Я беспомощен, ни на что не годен! Я почти ничего не могу делать. Чем может помочь острый ум, если даже со шнурками не могу самостоятельно справиться. И ты рядом. Такой же инвалид, но в более выгодном положении. Ты можешь о себе позаботиться, в отличие от меня! — злость затмевает разум, и Шерлок уже не совсем понимает, что говорит. Не может просчитать последствия своих слов.  
        
      — Шерлок, тебе могут помочь, если согласишься на операцию. Шансы на положительный исход велики, — Джон старается говорить мягко, не показывать вида, насколько его задели слова, но Шерлок, конечно же, видит, что сделал больно, что Джон уже на пределе и держится из последних сил, чтоб не сорваться. И ему хочется довести Джона, сделать ему ещё больнее. Так же больно, как сейчас самому Шерлоку.  
        
      — Джон, ты тоже можешь встать, но почему-то даже не пытаешься, — дёргает головой Шерлок, стараясь, чтоб выглядело высокомерно и раздражённо, а не жалко и беспомощно. — Так почему я должен слушать твои советы?  
        
      — Ладно. Хорошо. Что. Ты. Предлагаешь? — голос Джона звучит глухо, но пока всё так же спокойно. Джон уже давно начал сжимать и разжимать кулаки, пытаясь на самом деле успокоиться, но после этих слов Шерлока стискивает их так, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Возможно, если бы у Джона ногти были б чуть длиннее, они бы до крови впились в кожу. Но Шерлоку и этого мало…  
        
      — Я хочу пожить один, — выдыхает Шерлок. — Мне нужно личное пространство.  
      — Но… — Джон выглядит так, словно его ударили по голове. Глаза неверяще скользят по Шерлоку, краски сходят с лица.   
        
      — Не волнуйся, это я съеду, — продолжает Шерлок, прикусив губу. Злость и раздражение пропадают сразу же, как он озвучивает своё решение. На душе пусто. Он уже понимает, что сглупил, но никчёмная гордость не даёт возможности отступить. — Другой квартиры у тебя нет, да и Бейкер-стрит давно отремонтировали.  
        
      Джон сутулится, в его невозможно-синих глазах словно что-то гаснет, взгляд становится больным… и Шерлок готов убить себя за ту боль, что причинил и продолжает причинять Джону, но по-другому просто не умеет. Он разворачивается, идёт к выходу… и стонет от отчаяния, ведь даже дверь самостоятельно ему не открыть.  
      

***

  
      Шерлок не живёт с Джоном уже три дня.  
      Джон уже три дня не знает, почему всё ещё жив.  
      

***

  
      Шерлок даже в своей съёмной квартире, которую воспринимает как убежище от всех и от всего, не может забыться. Квартира 221б по Бейкер-стрит, что раньше казалась уютной и родной, без Джона пуста и бездушна.   
        
      Миссис Хадсон по мере своих сил помогает своему любимому мальчику, но тот настолько уходит в себя, что ничего вокруг не замечает. И даже брат, что появляется на пороге на следующий день с медсестрой-сиделкой, не вызывает у Шерлока никаких эмоций. Майкрофт поджимает губы и уходит, но складка между бровей, что залегла после визита, лучше всего говорит о его настоящих чувствах.   
      

***

  
      Слишком очевидно.   
      Шерлок угасает без Джона. Как и Джон без Шерлока.  
      Но оба слишком горды, принципиальны и погружены в себя, в свои эмоции, чтоб сделать шаг навстречу друг другу.   
        
      Майкрофт надеется, что кто-нибудь из них одумается раньше, чем станет слишком поздно. В любом случае он не допустит подобного развития событий. И неважно, как потом отреагирует на это Шерлок. Майкрофт так часто позволяет себе вмешиваться в жизнь младшего брата, что уже привык к его ответным презрению и грубости. Главное, что Шерлок жив и, по возможности, счастлив.  
        
      Но его вмешательство не требуется. И Майкрофт даже в какой-то мере благодарен судьбе за это.

  
      


	3. 03. Лекарство

 

***

  
      Всё меняется через неделю.  
      Джон не готов отказаться от Шерлока, он просто не может без него, потому и берёт себя в руки.  
        
      Пусть не получилось подняться на ноги, но шанс быть счастливым, возможно единственный в своей жизни, он не упустит. Нет, только не так. Джон не привык отступать, и за эту черту своего характера он будет благодарить судьбу до конца дней.  
        
      Решившись, Джон первым делом прибирается в квартире — нечего всем видеть, как ему плохо, — приводит в порядок себя: моется, бреется, одевает самые приличные свои рубашку и… брюки. Его движения по-военному четки и выверены: ни одного лишнего или неуверенного. Взгляд твёрдый и решительный.   
        
      Джон идёт на войну. На свою персональную войну за отношения, которые стали настолько необходимы и важны. И он не намерен проигрывать.  
        
      Такси для инвалидов, которое Джон вызывает, приезжает на десять минут раньше, и это даже хорошо — остаётся меньше времени для волнения и неуверенности. Будущее неопределённо, но Джон сделает всё, чтоб оно оказалось светлым.   
        
       Он заезжает в машину и называет адрес. Голос не дрожит, и Джон радуется даже такой небольшой победе над собой.  
        
      У дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит он оказывается неожиданно быстро и с удивлением наблюдает, как из знакомой ему по переезду Шерлока двери выскакивает разозлённая женщина, бурча что-то себе под нос, и быстрым шагом уходит куда-то, даже не потрудившись закрыть за собой.  
        
      Почему-то после этой сцены Джон верит, что всё будет хорошо. Шерлок здесь. И пусть он не в духе, но они смогут поговорить, и в этот раз Джон сделает всё правильно. Они снова будут вместе.  
      

***

  
      Джон успевает только расплатиться и покинуть машину, как слышит хлопок, очень напоминающий выстрел. Или взрыв. Джон не уверен в причине звука, но что он не предвещает ничего хорошего, становится ясно сразу же.  
        
      Шерлок.  
      Звук, определённо, был из его квартиры.   
      Нет! Всё не так! Этого не может быть!  
        
      Думать не получается. От страха за Шерлока разум перестаёт воспринимать реальность такой, какая она есть. А реальность такова, что Джон на самом деле ничего не может поделать — проклятая инвалидная коляска! Проклятый паралич нижних конечностей не даёт прийти на помощь — Шерлок проживает на втором этаже, да и ступенька перед входом мешает даже в дом попасть, — но Джон просто забывает о своей травме. Сейчас он всецело там, наверху, рядом с Шерлоком, которому, скорее всего, нужна помощь.  
        
      Джон кричит, рвётся из своей коляски, устремляется всем сердцем и истосковавшейся, замершей от ужаса душой туда, где сейчас хочется быть больше всего на свете. Где он сейчас НУЖЕН — в этом у доктора нет никаких сомнений…   
        
       Джон настолько забывает о себе, настолько стремится к Шерлоку, что не замечает, как встаёт. И тут же падает. Слишком долго не ходил — ноги не могут удержать вес тела, но это неважно. Главное, теперь он может двигаться. Добраться до Шерлока. И без разницы — как.  
        
      Страх, что Шерлок может быть мёртв, почти парализует и одновременно заставляет спешить изо всех сил.  
        
      Джон не помнит, как преодолевает лестницу. Он может вспомнить только своё стремление как можно быстрее оказаться рядом. Спасти. Помочь. Если ещё не поздно…  
      

***

  
      Когда Шерлок приходит в себя, ему кажется, что он попал в рай, и идея провести эксперимент, капая катализатор при помощи пипетки, удерживаемой губами, уже не кажется настолько идиотской, как когда прогремел взрыв из-за нелепой ошибки. Не очень сильный, но, видимо, и этого хватило…   
        
      Хорошо, что сиделка, нанятая вездесущим братцем, всё-таки не выдержала его характера и сбежала: она бы не дала завершить эксперимент.  
        
      Тревога, что плещется в любимых синих глазах, разливается теплом по телу, и только поэтому Шерлок позволяет себе не сразу начать анализировать окружающее. Шерлоку кажется невероятным сам факт того, что Джон рядом. Это словно глоток родниковой воды в пустыне, лёгкий бриз в сорокоградусную жару, самое запутанное тройное убийство в закрытой комнате…   
        
      Это так невозможно и прекрасно, что Шерлок улыбается. Ни о чём не думает, просто тонет в глубокой, ни на что не похожей синеве родных глаз, купается в эмоциях, что так явно сейчас отражаются во взгляде: паника, тревога, облегчение, нежность, обида, злость, решительность и… любовь. Да, именно так. Любовь.  
        
      А больше Шерлоку, оказывается, ничего и не надо.   
      

***

  
      Джон позволяет себе выдохнуть только тогда, когда Шерлок открывает глаза и осмысленно переводит на него свой невероятный взгляд.   
        
      Он никогда не забудет мгновение, когда увидел Шерлока лежащим на полу с запачканным кровью лицом. Кажется, даже сердце останавливается на пару мгновений от этого неправильного, невозможного, невыносимого зрелища.   
        
      Но Джон врач. Хороший врач. Он знает, что кровь — не признак смерти. Всё может быть не настолько плохо, как ему показалось в первое мгновение, и он снова устремляется вперёд.  
        
      Оказаться как можно быстрее рядом.  
      Проверить пульс, дыхание, зрачки.  
      Оценить травму головы…  
        
       И когда Шерлок открывает глаза и улыбается ему, Джон наконец-то ощущает, что снова может дышать.  
        
      Всё тело болит, словно его недавно избили, но это же такие пустяки.  
      Локти, колени, ладони и даже задница саднят, но и это неважно.  
      Руки трясутся, но не из-за тремора и не только от недавней нагрузки...  
      Джон даже не сразу может спросить Шерлока о самочувствии — перехватывает дыхание, в горле — ком.  
        
      Судорожный вдох, ещё один. Взять себя в руки.   
        
      Прокашлявшись, Джон наконец-то задаёт свой вопрос и тут же видит, как Шерлок подбирается, быстро осматривает всё своим потрясающим цепким взглядом и хрипло произносит то, чего Джон никак не ожидает:  
        
      — Это не рай, — голос немного хриплый, но уверенный.  
      — Нет, — недоумённо подтверждает Джон, снова начиная волноваться. Неужели удар был сильнее, чем он предполагал? Рана на голове не опасна, из таких только крови много, а вот остальное… — С чего ты это взял?  
        
      — Ты рядом. — Шерлок пытается подняться и тут же морщится.  
      — Не спеши, — предостерегает Джон и, когда Шерлок перестаёт пытаться сесть, добавляет: — Ты считаешь, что я могу оказаться рядом только в раю?  
        
      — Второй этаж, — закатывает глаза Шерлок, словно это всё объясняет, и вдруг, осенённый догадкой, переводит взгляд на ноги Джона. Да и сам Джон только сейчас понимает, что произошло.   
        
      Он чувствует. Ноги снова ему подчиняются! Джон слегка шевелит пальцами и переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Шерлока, который, кажется, чуть ли не светится изнутри от радости. За него, Джона.   
        
      А вот сам он не ощущает того всепоглощающего счастья, которое испытал бы ещё пару недель назад, если бы смог пошевелить пальцами. Приоритеты изменились, и теперь больше всего он хочет быть рядом с Шерлоком, а если сможет ходить… что ж — это будет приятное дополнение, но не более. Джон радуется, что теперь, когда совсем поправится, сможет ещё более полноценно ухаживать за любимым. И это — главное.   
        
      — Ты?.. — Шерлок желает удостовериться, что всё понял правильно. И кивком в сторону ног подтверждает вопрос, потому что голос от волнения почему-то пропадает.  
      — Очевидно, — но Джону, похоже, сейчас до себя нет никакого дела. Он осуждающе качает головой. — Ты сумасшедший.  
        
      И Шерлок не знает, что на это ответить, но Джон и не ждёт ответа.  
      — Что бы ты сейчас мне ни сказал, как бы ни повёл себя, я больше не дам тебе сбежать, слышишь? Больше никогда, Шерлок.   
        
      И Шерлок кивает, восторженно глядя на Джона, впитывая синеву его глаз, что сейчас от волнения очень похожа на предгрозовое небо.  
      — Вот и хорошо, — Джон улыбается: словно солнце выглядывает из-за туч.  
        
      И Шерлок улыбается в ответ. Не может не улыбаться, ведь Джон снова чувствует свои ноги. Джон снова рядом. Он пришёл и хочет остаться.  
        
      — Хорошо, что ты очнулся, — через некоторое время произносит Джон, не переставая радовать своей ослепительной улыбкой, — иначе бы пришлось вызывать скорую.   
        
      — Почему вы считаете, что мой братец сможет избежать посещения больницы? — неожиданно появившийся Майкрофт слегка склоняет голову, приветствуя Джона, и тут же переключает внимание на лежащего рядом: — Шерлок, твои поступки доставляют множество хлопот, может, уже перестанешь ребячиться и возьмешься, наконец, за ум?   
        
      — Майкрофт, — шипит разъярённо Шерлок, — тебе здесь не рады!  
      — Вы? — удивлённо поднимает брови Джон.  
        
      — Вы же не думали, что я оставлю брата без присмотра? — отвечает Майкрофт, игнорируя шипение своего братца. — И, Джон, позвольте вас поздравить. После терапии, уверен, вы снова сможете ходить…  
      

***

  
      Джон чувствует свои ноги, и они ему подчиняются.  
      Наконец-то!  
        
      Джон упорно, каждый день занимается, чтобы поскорее встать с осточертевшей инвалидной коляски, но научиться ходить заново — не самоцель. Теперь самое важное для Джона — это быть рядом с Шерлоком. Возможность всегда находиться поблизости, помогать и любить этого несносного, великолепного, вредного, восхитительного, обаятельного засранца-гения.   
        
      Каждый день у Джона получается всё лучше и лучше, и когда тот делает свои первые после долгого времени самостоятельные шаги, когда Шерлок видит во взгляде любимого отражение своих же чувств: гордость, счастье, любовь, поддержку, то он решается…  
        
      — Джон, я сделаю операцию, — однажды тихо говорит Шерлок, и Джон тут же замирает. И смотрит на него своими синими глазами, внутри которых появляется тот особый свет, который всегда был предназначен только ему, Шерлоку.   
        
      Шерлок улыбается слегка неуверенно, но искренне, и Джон расплывается в ответной яркой, ослепительной, счастливой улыбке.   
        
      Джон уверен, что теперь у них всё будет хорошо. А раз верит Джон, то верит и Шерлок.

  
      


End file.
